Suho and Kris – Haru Wo Matsukoro
by n4oK0
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT!
1. Autumn Wind

**Title : ****Suho and Kris – Haru Wo Matsukoro**

**Chapter 1 : Autumn Wind**

**Pairing : **Krisho, a bit of Wonkyu and appreance of EXO members

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God also to the amazing mangaka, Kyoko Hikawa sensei and her publishing company

**Inspired :** Shoujo Manga Chizumi and Fujiomi – Haru wo Matsukoro by Kyoko Hikawa sensei

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, OOC, AU, Change of Surnames and Ages for the Story

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Suho P.O.V**

Kakak perempuanku satu-satunya kemarin baru saja pergi untuk berbulan madu. Namun sebelum dia pergi, kakakku, Cho Kyuhyun, ah bukan. Dia sudah bukan lagi seorang Cho sejak dia menikah dengan kakak iparku, Choi Siwon. Ya, namanya sudah berganti. Oh, sampai mana tadi aku? Ah ya, sebelum kakakku Kyuhyun pergi, dia sempat memberikan aku sebuah topi dengan pinggiran bundar berhiasakan hiaan buah ceri. Sungguh cantik.

Topi yang diberikan oleh kakakku sebagai kenang-kenang, topi yang begitu indah sehingga aku langsung memakainya ketika aku pulang dari mengantarnya ke bandar, topi yang sore itu juga direbut oleh angin yang berhembus.

**End Suho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**SM High School – Kelas Suho**

"Kris sunbae dari kelas 2 mencariku?!" pekik seorang gadis terkejut bukan main sambil menundingkan jari telunjuknya ke wajahnya sendiri, ketika salah satu sahabatnya mengatakan seorang kakak kelas mencarinya.

"Apa Kris sunbae yang kau maksud adalah kakak kelas kita yang terkenal dingin, arogan, memiliki wajah menakutkan dan gemar berkelahi itu?" tanya gadis itu mulai merapatkan dirinya ke jendela kelas dan tanpa dia sadari, tangannya meremas tirai jendela itu. Gadis itu bingung sekaligus takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh sahabatnya tersebut.

"Benar Suho-ah. Itu sudah pasti dia!" tegas Oh Sehun, sahabat gadis dengan panggilan Suho-ah itu, sambil memukul meja belajar yang ada di depannya.

Suho-ah atau Cho Suho, langsung membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar karena semakin ketakutan dengan kenyataan bahwa sunbae yang terkenal garang itu sedang mencarinya.

_Memangnya aku salah apa?_ Batinnya ingin menangis saat itu juga.

"Memangnya kau sudah melakukan apa sampai dia mencarimu Myeonie?" tanya satu lagi sahabat Suho, Byun Baekhyun, seakan dia bisa membaca pikiran Suho dengan baik. Suho menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Suho panik karena memang dia tidak ingat pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan sampai dia menjadi target dari orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah bahkan oleh sekolah lain.

Dalam kepanikannya, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ketukan di pintu kelas mereka. Ketiga gadis itu langsung melihat ke sumber suara ketukan itu dan sontak ketiganya menahan nafas.

Disana, di depan pintu kelas yang terbuka, berdiri orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Suho, Sehun dan Baekhyun. Wu Yifan atau sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Kris, memandang ketiga gadis di depannya secara seksama sampai irisnya itu menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sejak pagi tadi.

"Kau disini rupanya." Ujar Kris datar dan dingin seperti es.

"Kris sunbae!" seru Suho kaget dengan suara berat Kris. Suho menatap balik sorot mata Kris yang tajam yang mengarah lurus kepadanya, sehingga membuat semakin erat memegang tirai jendela. Suho bahkan mencoba menutupi dirinya yang memang mungil di balik tirai tersebut.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kris melangkah mendekati Suho. Kedua sahabat Suho, Sehun dan Baekhyun hanya mampu terpaku di tempat mereka masing-masing meski mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang membawa kabur Suho jika situasi akan menjadi buruk.

Sedangkan Suho, tubuhnya terus bergetar karena takut akan dipukul oleh Kris. Suho menutup matanya rapat, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh sunbaenya tersebut. Namun Suho tidak pernah mengira bahwa dia hanya merasakan satu sentuhan ringan di kepalanya.

Suho memberanikan diri membuka kedua matanya dan heran karena Kris sudah tidak lagi berada di dekatnya. Suho melihat Kris yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu kelas mereka walau dia semat berbalik dan berkata,

"Itu milikmu bukan?" kemudian berlalu begitu saja. Suho yang masih tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi hanya mampu diam seribu bahasa dan meraih sesuatu yang berada di atas kepalanya.

_Topi eonnie_. batin Suho ketika dia melihat topi yang kemarin dicuri oleh sang angin telah kembali ke tangannya berkat Kris. Suho memandang kembali pintu kelasnya berharap bahwa Kris masih ada disana karena dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Namun, Suho hanya bisa menghela nafas karena Kris sudah sejak tadi pergi dari kelasnya.

"Dia mencarimu ke seluruh kelas satu hanya untuk memberikan benda itu." Ucap Sehun sedikit curiga dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dalam diri gadis yang lemayan tinggi itu, adalah mustahil seorang seperti Kris mau bersusah payah mencari Suho hanya karena ingin mengembalikan sebuah topi. Benar-benar mencurigakan. Tetapi Sehun memilih untuk menutup mulutnya selagi Kris tidak berbuat macam-macam kepada Suho.

Sementara itu, Suho sendiri juga masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Apakah benar Kris mau berbaik hati kepadanya padahal dia terkenal tidak punya belas kasihan jika sudah berkelahi. Suho mengingat kembai kejadian saat dia kehilangan topi tersebut. Masih sangat jelas ketika topi tersebut terbang di tiup angin, Suho berteriak kencang memanggil nama Kyuhyun seolah-olah dengan perginya topi itu berarti Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Suho selamanya. Suho juga masih mengingat betapa kerasnya dia menangis karena insiden itu.

_Apa dia melihatku menangis saat itu ya?_ Tanya Suho lagi dalam hatinya. Suho memegang topi pemberian Kyuhyun, memikirkan Kris yang mungkin saja memergokinya sedang menangis.

Suho terus berpikir meski pada akhirnya dia mengambil keputusan bahwa tetap saja Kris sudah membantunya mengembalikan topi kenangan dari Kyuhyun. Untuk itu, Suho harus mengucapkan terima kasih. Ya, dia ingin berterima kasih kepada Kris.

**SM High School – Lorong untuk Kelas 2**

Suho berjalan sambil tertunduk ketika dirinya diperhatikan semua kakak kelas yang berada di lorong tersebut. Mungkin mereka bingung dengan kehadiran seorang anak kelas satu di lorong khusus untuk kelas 2 itu.

Merasa terus diperhatikan, Suho kembali panik dan ketakutan sendiri. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa di akhir pergantian jam pelajaran, masih banyak anak kelas dua yang berkeliaran dan keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Suho tidak terbiasa dengan situasi ini karena di bagiannya, semua siswa kelas satu pasti sudah berada di kelas masing-masing lima menit sebelum pergantian jam pelajaran.

Suho takut namun dia menguatkan dirinya, kembali kepada tujuan awal mengapa dirinya ke lorong kelas dua. Dia ingin mencari Kris dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sunbaenya itu.

Suho beranjak ke salah satu kelas yang pintunya terbuka. Disana dia melihat tiga orang siswa pria yang terlihat seperti anak berandalan. Melihat siswa-siswa itu Suho pun mendekat karena dia merasa sunbae-sunbaenya tersebut pasti mengenal Kris dan mengetahui keberadaannya.

Perlu diketahui mengapa Suho berani mendekati berandalan-berandalan itu adalah karena pola pikirnya sebagai berikut.

Kris, siswa yang terkenal suka berkelahi sama dengan siswa berandalan

Didepan Suho ada beberapa siswa yang terlihat sangar sama dengan berandalan

Sesama berandalan pasti mengenal satu sama lain berarti mereka mengenal Kris

Mengenal Kris berarti mereka tahu dimana Kris

Jadi, dengan polosnya, Suho mendekati mereka dan bertanya,

"Permisi sunbae. Maaf jika saya mengganggu, tapi apa sunbae tahu dimana Kris sunbae?"

Ketiga siswa tersebut menghentikan canda dan tawa mereka untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu mereka. Ketika ketiganya melihat seorang gadis mungil dan manis menyapa mereka, otak mesum dan nakal mereka mulai bekerja.

"Kau mencari Kris, kecil?" tanya salah seorang siswa berandalan tersebut sambil menyeringai, membuat Suho memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Namun Suho masih bisa mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"kalau begitu ikut kami manis. Kami akan membawamu kepada Kris." Ujar siswa itu lagi sambil menarik tangan Suho tanpa seizin gadis mungil itu. Mereka berjalan cepat sehingga membuat Suho kesulitan mengikuti ketiganya. Suho sedikit meronta untuk dilepaskan, tetapi pegangan siswa tadi terlalu kuat dan akhirnya Suho hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasi gerak gerik mereka sejak Suho mulai mendekati dan bertanya kepada ketiga berandalan itu. Orang itu pun langsung mengikuti Suho dan ketiganya tanpa banyak bicara.

**Taman Belakang Sekolah**

"Um… maaf sunbae, tapi dimana Kris sunbae?" tanya Suho takut-takut kepada ketiga sunbae yang sudah membawanya ke salah tempat terasing di taman belakang sekolah mereka. Wajar Suho ketakutan saat ini karena sekarang dia sedang dikelilingi oleh ketiga sunbae yang dia pikir akan membantunya. Ketakutan Suho bertambah ketika salah satunya terus saja mencoba menyentuh bagian tubuh Suho yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjamah sembarang. Beruntung Suho selalu bisa menghindar meski lambat laun pergerakannya semakin terbatas karena tubuhnya mulai tersudut di tembok di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah manis. Tidak usah mencari anak nakal itu. Lebih baik kau bermain dengan kami saja." Ujar salah satu sunbae yang berad didepan Suho. Suho meringkuk bagaikan anak kucing yang dibuang. Panik mulai melanda gadis manis nan polos itu.

"Ta…tapi…"

Buagh!

Belum selesai Suho bicara, sunbae yang ada di depannya sudah terpental dan sekarang tergeletak di tanah sambil memegang hidungnya yang berdarah. Suho membelalakan kedua matanya dan tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan ketika dia melihat darah terus mengalir dari sang sunbae yang malang tersebut.

"Pergi." Satu kata namun disertai dengan nada dingin yang mengandung ancaman serta merta langsung membuat ketiga siswa berandalan itu lari terbirit-birit. Mereka tidak mengira Kris, yang meninju wajah salah satu dari mereka, bisa berada di tempat tersebut.

Sedangkan yang bersangkutan langsung menatap penuh amarah kepada Suho. Kris tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan gadis yang sekarang menatap balik ke arahnya dengan matanya yang lucu itu meski tubuhnya terus bergetar ketakutan sambil meremas kedua tangannya.

"DASAR BODOH!" teriak Kris kesal kepada Suho, membuat gadis mungil itu beringsut ke tembok di belakangnya, berharap tembok itu mau menelannya sekarang. Suho benar-benar takut dan panik sampai dia rasanya dia ingin menangis. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sejak Kris membentaknya seperti itu. Suho bahkan sedikit kesulitan bernafas karena ketakutan yang berlebihan. Namun Kris tidak menyadari itu dan kembali memarahi Suho.

"Mengapa kau mengikuti begundal-begundal itu?! Kau bisa celaka kalau tadi aku tidak mengikutimu!" marah Kris masih dengan teriakan demi teriakan. Sementara itu Suho sendiri hanya mampu diam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Namun sedetik kemudian dia ingat bahwa dia ingin berterima kasih kepada Kris. Walau situasinya sangatlah tidak mendukung ditambah Suho yang sudah ketakutan setengah mati, akhirnya gadis kelas satu itu membuka mulutnya.

_Eonnie, aku takut. Aku takut sekali._ Batin Suho berkali-kali ketika dia melihat wajah marah Kris. Namun sekali lagi, Suho mencoba bertahan dan akhirnya suaranya keluar juga meski terbata-bata karena Suho juga sedang berusaha menahan agar dia tidak menangis di depan Kris. Suho takut jika Kris akan tambah marah dengannya.

"Ma…maafkan ak…aku Kr…Kris sun… Kris sunbae. Ak… ak… aku hanya, aku hanya ingin meng… mengucapkan terima kasih atas to… topi…" Suho tak sanggup lagi menyelesaikan ucapannya. Airmatanya turun dan dia lalu membungkuk dalam sebelum berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Kris yang termangu karena melihat airmata Suho.

_Eonnie… Eonnie… Kyu eonnie…_ lirih gadis itu dalam hatinya terus menerus. Suho memanggil nama sang kakak, Kyuhyun. Suho selalu merasa tenang dan kuat jika berada bersama sang kakak. Namun Suho ingat bahwa sekencang apapun dia berteriak memanggil nama sang kakak, Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarnya sekarang.

Suho menghentikan larinya dan terpaku. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang. Suho lalu menghapus airmatanya dan mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Suho tahu dia tidak boleh lemah seperti ini. Dia sudah berjanji kepada sang kakak bahwa dia akan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan mandiri. Suho sudah berjanji seperti itu agar Kyuhyun tidak lagi cemas akan dirinya yang ceroboh.

"Kau kuat. Kau harus kuat Cho Suho." Gumam Suho kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya.

**Skip Time – Rumah Keluarga Cho**

"Eonnie, aku pulang." sahut Suho ketika dia memasuki rumah kecilnya itu. Rumah yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak dia lahir.

Hening menyelimuti rumah itu setelah Suho mengucapkan salam itu. Suho mendesah perlahan sebelum mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. Dengan gontai, Suho berjalan ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Suho membuka pintu kamarnya lalu masuk ke dalam. Suho meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar lalu dia duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam sebuah topi cantik. Topi yang sempat hilang dan berhasil diketemukan seseorang yang tidak disangka-sangka oleh Suho.

Suho menatap topi itu lalu memeluknya. Airmatanya kembali mengalir kala pikirannya menerawang kepada Kyuhyun. Suho tahu dirinya tidaklah kuat dan tegar seperti yang dia janjikan kepada Kyuhyun. Dia ceroboh, terlalu polos dan mudah panik. Bagaimana bisa dia hidup sendiri tanpa sang kakak disampingnya.

Namun, semua itu tidak membuat Suho menjadi anak yang egois. Kebahagian Kyuhyun adalah nomor satu untuknya seperti Kyuhyun terhadapnya. Suho tahu betapa berat kehidupan yang dijalani oleh Kyuhyun ketika kedua orang tua mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu, Kyuhyun terpaksa putus sekolah demi mencari penghasilan untuk biaya hidup keluarga kecil mereka. Walaupun begitu, keduanya sangat menyayangi satu sama lain dan merasa mereka bisa mengatasi permasalahan apa saja jika mereka selalu bersama.

Itu yang menjadi pemikiran Suho sampai Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada Choi Siwon, atasan Kyuhyun. Suho melihat sisi lain dari Kyuhyun. Sisi lain yang tidak akan pernah bisa diperlihatkan oleh kakaknya itu selain dengan Siwon. Pancaran bahagia dan cinta yang begitu indah selalu Suho lihat ketika Kyuhyun bersama dengan Siwon.

Namun, Kyuhyun masih mengingat Suho. Kyuhyun pernah hampir membatalkan pernikahannya sendiri karena khawatir dengan keadaan Suho jika dia menikah dan meninggalkan Suho.

_Suho-ah adikku satu-satunya Wonnie. Dia itu ceroboh dan cengeng. Suho membutuhkan aku untuk ada disampingnya. Aku tak mungkin meninggalkannya karena dia bergantung kepadaku. _Itu adalah ucapan kakaknya kepada Siwon ketika Kyuhyun ingin membatalkan pernikahannya karena Siwon mengajaknya pergi ke kota lain. Saat itu Siwon sedang mengembangkan usaha dan dia perlu berpergian demi tujuannya tersebut.

Suho ingin Kyuhyun bahagia. Dan jika kebahagiaannya terletak pada Siwon, maka Suho akan memberikannya. Maka dari itu, Suho meyakinkan Kyuhyun dan berjanji bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja setelah kakaknya pergi nanti. Suho sudah berjanji untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih kuat. Janji demi sang kakak.

Suho melepaskan pelukannya dari topi tersebut. Dia lalu menghapus airmatanya dan menatap lekat topi tersebut. Cukup lama Suho memperhatikan benda mati itu sampai dia mengambil sebuah kotak dan menyimpan topi tersebut di dalamnya lalu menaruh kotak tersebut di atas meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Suho kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang menghadap kepada kotak berisi topi itu.

"Eonnie, untuk sementara biarkan topi eonnie yang berada dekat dengan Suho. Suho janji Suho akan lebih kuat dari sekarang. Suho sayang eonnie." gumamnya sebelum menutup matanya dan tertidur.

**Skip Time – Ruang Guru**

Suho menekan tombol bertuliskan _copy_ lalu membiarkan mesin itu bekerja sementara dia kembali melanjutkan memberikan warna di secarik kertas dengan sebuah kuas.

Setelah bel pulang berbunyi tadi, Suho yang kebetulan belum pulang, diminta oleh Park Seongsaenim untuk membantunya membuat selebaran untuk festival olahraga di sekolahnya. Jadi disinilah dia, mengerjakan selebaran tersebut sedangkan sang guru sedang mencari bala bantuan lain karena dia tidak mau Suho bekerja sendiri dan pulang terlalu malam.

"Hei. Kau Suho bukan." Suho sedang sibuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya ketika satu suara berat menyapanya. Suho membalikan tubuhnya dan matanya langsung terbelalak ketika melihat Kris berdiri tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat, Suho sudah berdiri di sudut ruangan, meringkuk ketakutan sambil menggenggam erat kuas ditangannya.

"Aku diminta Park seongsaenim untuk membantu menyelesaikan selebaran." Lanjut Kris pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Suho. Suho sendiri masih terdiam dan terus memperhatikan Kris, khawatir tiba-tiba saja pemuda tinggi itu akan memukulnya seperti saat dia memukul berandalan kemarin.

"Jadi… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Kris ketika dia sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Suho. Suho bertambah panik kala Kris hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dari tempatnya berada. Suho ingin melarikan diri namun dia sadar bahwa Kris berada disini karena permintaan gurunya. Jika Kris datang untuk membantu, berarti pekerjaan akan cepat selesai, dan jika pekerjaannya cepat selesai maka dia bisa segera berpisah dengan Kris.

Jadi dengan sedikit keberanian yang masih tersisa di dalam diri Suho, gadis mungil itu beranjak menjauhi sudut ruangan dan berjalan perlahan ke meja kerjanya sebelum Kris memanggilnya.

"I…ini… To…tolong sunbae warnai selebaran yang sud… sudah selesai diper… di perbanyak." Sahut Suho terbata-bata karena panik. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas dan kuas yang belum terpakai kepada Kris sebelum kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. Suho bermaksud bersikap acuh tak acuh dengan kehadiran Kris.

Kris menghela nafas sembari iris matanya terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Suho. Kris menyadari bahwa Suho bekerja tanpa menggunakan celemek. Kris berpikir, gadis itu ceroboh sekali bekerja dengan tinta tapi tidak menggunakan celemek. Kris lalu melihat celemek yang ada di dekatnya dan bermaksud memberikannya kepada Suho.

"Suho." Entah karena Kris yang memanggil nama Suho hanya dengan nama kecilnya atau karena suara berat Kris itu sendiri, Suho terlonjak kaget dibuatnya. Dan ketika Suho kaget, Suho cenderung menjadi panik dan terburu-buru sehingga sifat cerobohnya datang kembali.

Suho berbalik dengan cepat untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. Tapi karena Suho berbalik terlalu cepat, dia menjadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan akhirnya menabrak dan terjatuh di atas tubuh Kris. Beruntung, tidak ada yang terluka. Akan tetapi ketika Suho sadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, dia langsung menahan nafasnya. Matanya membesar menatap sebuah noda di seragam Wushu Kris. Kris memang baru saja selesai latihan Wushu ketika dirinya dimintai bantuan oleh Park seongsaenim.

"Maafkan aku!" seru Suho meminta maaf.

_Aduh, bagaimana ini? Dia pasti marah dan akan membentakku lagi._ Panik Suho dalam hati. Saking paniknya, Suho menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup wajahnya yang sudah berurai airmata karena takut dibentak dan dimarahi lagi oleh Kris.

Kris yang melihat Suho menangis sedemikian rupa merasa bersalah. Dia tidak menyangka jika tindakannya kemarin akan berdampak seperti ini. Ah, tidak. Kris seharusnya tahu bahwa seroang gadis pasti akan takut dibentak oleh orang sepertinya. Kris menghela nafas panjang sebelum meletakkan satu tangannya di kepala Suho.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi. Semua salahku. Tidak seharusnya aku membentakmu kemarin." Ucap Kris lembut. Suho terkejut dengan penuturan Kris. Dia juga mengakui kesalahannya.

Perlahan, Suho mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Kris dengan matanya yang berair. Suho tidak menduga Kris akan berucap sedemikian lembut kepadanya. Apalagi saat Kris memberikan celemek untuk kepadanya, membuat Suho semakin terkejut sekaligus merasa tidak enak karena sudah salah duga terhadap Kris. Bahkan Kris tidak marah oleh kecerobohan Suho yang sampai membuat seragam Wushunya kotor.

Semua itu membuat Suho berpikir bahwa Kris ternyata tidak seburuk yang dia kira. Kris tidak menakutkan jika Suho mau membuka mata dan hatinya. Setelah Suho pikir lebih dalam lagi, Kris membentaknya pun karena dia mencemaskan Suho. Kris bahkan mau bersusah payah mencarinya hanya untuk mengembalikan topi pemberian Kyuhyun.

_Kris sunbae sepertinya memang orang yang baik._ Batin Suho terus bergumul dengan pemikirannya sendiri sampai dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah ikut dengan sang guru berserta Kris ke sebuah restoran Cina. Park seongsaenim mengajak keduanya makan malam di restoran tersebut sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah membantunya. Namun sedari tadi, sang guru memperhatikan Suho terus melamun sehingga dia harus memanggil namanya berkali-kali.

"Suho-ah, Suho-ah. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Park seongsaenim yang dijawab oleh Suho dengan,

"Kue coklat." Sontak saja, Park seongsaenim menggelengkan kepalanya meski tawa kecil terdengar dari bibirnya kala dia membalas Suho

"Suho-ah. Kita berada di restoran Cina."

"Eh?" Suho bingung dengan jawaban sang guru. Tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya dan juga tatapan heran dari pelayan restoran yang menunggu pesanannya. Wajah Suho langsung memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus. Dia malu sekali apalagi dia ditertawakan oleh Park seongsaenim.

Akan tetapi, rasa malunya berganti dengan keterpukauan melihat sesuatu yang mustahil. Karena terlalu terpukau Suho sampai berteriak,

"DIA TERSENYUM!" dan membuat semua pengunjung menoleh ke meja mereka. Park seongsaenim memukul pelan dahinya sendiri melihat tingkah anak didiknya yang polos dan ceroboh itu. Sedangkan Kris, dia sedang kaget karena teriakan Suho namun setelahnya, dia kembali tersenyum. Baginya, gadis manis di depannya ini begitu lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aduh kau ini Suho-ah. Kris itu manusia. Wajar jika dia tersenyum. Kau buat malu saja."

"Maafkan aku." Cicit Suho semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di tangannya sendiri. Semburat merah muda masih setia mewarnai wajahnya yang putih bersih itu karena Kris masih terus memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Suho merasa malu karena sudah berbuat bodoh namun satu hal yang membuat Suho sedikit senang.

Dia senang karena bisa melihat senyum Kris.

_Senyumnya indah. Wajahnya jadi semakin tampan_. Pikir Suho di dalam benaknya. Dan segera setelah pikiran itu mencuat, Suho pun semakin merasa malu. Malu karena berpendapat seperti itu kepada seorang laki-laki.

"Omong-omong Suho-ah, aku dengar kau tinggal berdua saja dengan kakak perempuanmu. Aku dengar juga dia sudah menikah." Sahut Park seongsaenim memulai pembicaraan lagi. Suho memanglingkan wajah dari Kris untuk menanggapi perkataan sang guru.

"Ya. Eonnieku orangnya suka cemas berlebihan sehingga dia sempat tidak mau meninggalkan aku sendiri dan karena eonnie akan datang di festival olahraga tahun ini, maka aku akan mengikuti beberapa kegiatan olahrag di festival tersebut agar eonnie yakin aku baik-baik saja."

"Hm begitu." Setelah Park seongsaenim berkata demikian, pesanan mereka pun datang. Semuanya menikmati makan malam itu walau tak jarang Suho melakukan kecerobohan lagi. Suho terlalu memikirkan keadaanya sendiri sampai dia tak sadar Kris terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

Pemuda tinggi itu terus berpikir sejak Suho mengatakan dia sudah tidak tinggal dengan sang kakak. Ingatannya kembali saat dia menemukan topi Suho.

_Jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia menangis dan berteriak memanggil nama kakaknya saat topi itu terbang_. Batin Kris saat dia ingat wajah menangis Suho. Kris sekarang tahu mengapa gadis itu selalu berusaha terlihat tegar padahal kenyataannya berbanding terbalik.

_Gadis ini memang tidak bisa dilepas sendirian_. Batin Kris lagi sambil tersenyum dan kembali memperhatikan Suho yang sedang membungkuk meminta maaf pada seorang pengunjung. Tampaknya Suho tidak sengaja menyenggol orang itu dan membuatnya terkena kuah sup.

Setelah mereka selesai makan malam, Park seongsaenim bermaksud mengantar Suho pulang karena sudah larut malam. Namun tawaran tersebut ditolak halus oleh suho karena dia merasa rumahnya hanya beberapa blok saja dari restoran Cina tersebut.

Suho pun akhirnya pulang sendiri. Sepanjang jalan menuju rumahnya, dia berkali-kali jatuh, menabrak tiang listrik, bahkan sampai di gonggongi oleh anjing sekitar. Meski membutuhkan waktu, akhirnya Suho selamat sampai dirumah. Gadis mungil itu tidak menyadari bahwa dia sudah diikuti oleh Kris sejak mereka berpisah di restoran. Kris hanya ingin memastikan Suho kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat dan ketika Suho sudah masuk ke dalam rumah, Kris pun pergi.

_Benar-benar tak bisa ditinggal sendiri._

**Skip Time – Festival Olahraga SM High School**

"Suho-ssi! Kemarilah! Semua sudah berkumpul!"

"Ya." Sahut Suho sambil mengatur nafasny yang memburu. Dia baru saja ikut serta lari 100 meter. Suho sudah lelah karena sebelumnya dia sudah mengikuti pertandingan lainnya sebelum ini. Masih ada satu lagi lomba yang harus dia ikuti sebelum semuanya selesai.

Suho melirik ke arah penonton dan iris matanya menangkap sosok sang kakak, Kyuhyun, berdiri dengan sang suami, Siwon. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya agar Suho dapat menyadari kehadirannya. Suho tersenyum lebar, berusaha terlihat kuat di hadapan Kyuhyun agar kakaknya itu tidak khawatir dengannya walau sesungguhnya Suho sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri apalagi berlari.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suho mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun ke arah suara berat yang menyapanya. Senyum manis diperlihatkan kepada Kris dan Suho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

_Kris sunbae keren sekali_. Batin Suho mencoba menutupi debaran jantungnya kala melihat Kris yang memakai seragam olahraga dan ikat kepala. Padahal semua seragam siswa pria di sekolahnya sama, tapi mengapa Kris terlihat tampan dan keren di mata Suho.

"Kalau kau lelah, istirahat saja." Bujuk Kris yang iba melihat tampang Suho yang sedikit pucat. Namun lagi-lagi Suho menjawab bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Suho lalu membungkuk dan berlari ke tampat pertandingan selanjutnya yaitu lari estafet sedangkan Kris hanya mampu memandang punggung Suho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan beranjak pergi ke tempat pertandingannya sendiri.

Sementara dengan Suho, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin ikut pertandingan lari estafet ini karena lari estafet di sekolahnya agar terkesan menarik, selalu dibumbui dengan misi-misi kecil yang aneh-aneh. Seperti yang sedang dialami oleh Suho saat ini.

Ketika dia membuka secarik kertas dan melihat misi yang harus dia lakukan, jantungnya seakan mau lepas. Di dalam kertas itu tertulis,

_**Larilah ke garis finish dengan pacarmu**_.

"PACAR!" Kontan saja Suho kebingungan dan panik dengan misi yang diberikan kepadanya. Jadi dia hanya berdiri terpaku sambil menundukan kepalanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Ditambah MC yang dengan semangat mengkomentari dirinya seperti ini,

"Pemirsa, aku baru saja dapat informasi kenapa Cho Suho-ssi dari kelas 1-3 berdiam diri seperti patung. Tampaknya Cho Suho-ssi harus membawa pacarnya ikut berlari agar bisa memenangkan pertandingan lari estafet ini! Bagaimana kelanjuta dari drama ini, mari kita tunggu dan saksikan bersama!" seru MC itu ketika dia mendapat informasi misi apa yang membuat Suho berdiam diri terus. Sepertinya sang MC terobsesi menjadi penyiar televisi.

_Bagaimana ini?_ _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Panik Suho sampai hampir menangis. Dia sungguh malu.

"Aduh! Kenapa Suho polos sekali sih?! Kenapa dia tidak menarik sembarang orang saja?!" gemas Sehun yang menyaksikan sahabatnya menjadi ajang tontonan gratis seluruh siswa SM High School.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda meloncat dan mendarat sempurna di lapangan atletik tersebut. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah Suho dan langsung menarik tangan mungilnya. Namun Suho terlalu shok dengan apa yang terjadi sehingga kakinya lemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ayo lari!" seru pemuda itu yang ternyata Kris.

"Ta… tapi… kakiku lemas." Lirih Suho. Selain dia shok dengan keadaannya, Suho juga terkejut dengan kehadiran Kris yang datang membantunya lagi.

"Aish!" Karena gemas Suho tak juga berlari, Kris akhirnya mengangkat tubuh mungil nan ringan Suho di satu tangan dan langsung berlari menuju garis _finish_. Tentu saja aksi Kris tersebut menimbulkan keriuhan dari seluruh siswa yang menyaksikannya. Dan sekali lagi sang MC menambah sedikit bumbu agar aksi Kris itu terkesan dramatis.

"APA INI?! APA INI?! Ternyata pacar Cho Suho-ssi dari kelas 1-3 adalah Kris Wu-ssi. Ini baru berita! Berita baru ini!"

Kris terus berlari sambil membawa Suho yang tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa dengan kejadian ini. Wajahnya bingung meski semburat merah masih setia bertahan di pipi putihnya yang mulus. Dengan tenaga dan keatletisan sempurna yang dimiliki oleh Kris, Suho akhirnya menajdi juara 1 untuk lomba lari estafet ini.

Kris pun akhirnya berhenti dan menurunkan Suho yang bingung harus berkata apa kepada Kris. Terlebih lagi semua orang membicarakan mereka berdua yang ternyata dianggap sebagai sepasang kekasih.

"Kris sunbae… Sem… semua orang membicarakan kita." Sahut Suho panik. Gadis itu benar-benar mudah sekali panik.

"Kenapa kau tak suka kalau kita berpacaran?" tanya Kris seakan apa yang baru saja terjadi bukan masalah besar untuknya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku… aku… Eh? Kris sunbae tidak…"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau juga tidak keberatan."

"Tapi… pacar… aku… Kris sunbae…"

"Bagaimana, kau setuju?" tanya Kris lagi memastikan bahwa Suho tidak keberatan menjadi pacarnya. Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban bagi Kris sehingga pemuda tinggi itu tersenyum tulus sambil menepuk pucuk kepala Suho lembut.

"Kalau begitu ayo buat kakakmu untuk tidak perlu mencemaskanmu lagi." Sahut Kris sambil menarik tangan Suho untuk menemui Kyuhyun dan Siwon.

Singkat cerita, Suho hanya bisa diam, menundukkan kepala seperti biasanya, dan menahan malunya ketika Kris dengan jantan mengatakan kepada Kyuhyun,

"Mulai hari ini, aku yang akan menjaganya."

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** Nao back again with a Krisho FF. Huehehe… Mudah2 FF ini ga terlalu ancur yak. Soalnya Nao sebenarnya ga terlalu tahu soal EXO tapi berhubung FF ini dibuat untuk kedua unnies Nao yang cinta ama Krisho, jadinya terlahirlah FF ini.

Buat _**unn Indy**_ and _**unn Anies**_, semoga suka ya. Karena ga kepikiran plot cerita lain untuk Krisho, makanya Nao ambil plotnya dari manga shoujo yang keren abis karya Kyoko Hikawa sensei.

Terus ini memang belum selesai. Masih banyak chapternya (komiknya sendiri ada 3 buku loh). Tapi Nao sengaja buat _**END**_ karena memang bisa berdiri sendiri.

Udah gitu aja. Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean dan lain-lain. Silahkan meninggalkan jejak.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	2. Once In A Spring

**Title : ****Suho and Kris – Haru Wo Matsukoro**

**Chapter 2 : Once In A Spring**

**Pairing : **Krisho, Zhoumi and a bit appreance of EXO members and Wonkyu

**Disclaimer : **All casts are belong to their self and God also to the amazing mangaka, Kyoko Hikawa sensei and her publishing company

**Inspired :** Shoujo Manga Chizumi and Fujiomi – Haru wo Matsukoro by Kyoko Hikawa sensei

**Warning : **Un-betaed, GS, OOC, AU, Change of Surnames and Ages for the Story

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**Suho P.O.V**

Pacarku, Kris Wu adalah seorang yang kuat, tidak banyak bicara, dan memiliki tatapan tajam yang seakan mengintimidasi orang lain. Tidak ada satu pun yang berani menentangnya karena itu. Seperti yang terjadi sekarang.

Brugh!

"Pergi." Satu ucapan darinya terhadap siswa berandalan yang sejak tadi menganggu siswi-siswi sekolah kami yang memasuki gerbang, mampu membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit.

Begitulah Kris oppa kekasihku yang meski terlihat menakutkan namun tetap tampan. Aku pikir hanya aku yang cukup berani berada di dekatnya, menjadi pacarnya karena dulu, tidak ada satu gadis pun yang mau dekat dengannya karena statusnya yang terkenal suka berkelahi. Namun, belakangan ini sepertinya hal itu berubah.

"Pagi Kris oppa." Sapaku ceria ketika aku berhasil mengejarnya sehingga bisa berdiri di sampingnya. Kris oppa pun menoleh dan melempar senyumnya yang jarang dia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

"Suho-ah." Sapanya balik. Aku baru mau melangkah agar lebih dekat kepada Kris oppa ketika tiba-tiba saja,

"Pagi Kris-ssi."

"Ah, pagi oppa. Kau sudah disini."

"Kris! Pagi!"

Begitu banyak gadis-gadis seangkatan Kris oppa bahkan dari angkatanku yang menyapanya. Apalagi mereka sangat cantik meski sedikit agresif. Sekarang sangat sulit bagiku untuk hanya berdekatan dengan Kris oppa. Gadis-gadis itu benar-benar mengerubunginya bagaikan semut mengitari gula.

Aku berdiri sendiri sambil menggigit jariku, tak mampu menembus pagar yang dibuat oleh mereka. Aku berdiri memandangi mereka dengan perasaan tak menentu. Ingin rasanya memisahkan mereka dari Kris oppa tapi aku terlalu gugup dan juga takut. Takut jika aku salah bertindak maka aku bisa saja membuat Kris oppa menjadi malu di depan teman-temannya tersebut.

Aku terus saja berdiri seperti orang bodoh sampai aku melihat uluran tangan Kris oppa ke arahku dan tidak memperdulikan tatapan keberatan dari gadis-gadis itu karena tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh Kris oppa.

Aku sedikit kaget dengan tindakannya tersebut. Namun aku segera sadar dan menatap kedua mata Kris oppa. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi dari gerak tubuhnya aku mengerti Kris oppa ingin agar aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Terlebih lagi ketika aku melihat senyum kecil di wajah tampannya, membuatku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum lalu meletakkan tangan kecilku di tangannya yang lebar.

Kris oppa langsung menarik tanganku dan segera pergi menjauhi para gadis itu yang kini menatapku dengan garang. Hhh… Kenapa sih sejak aku menjadi pacar Kris oppa, semua gadis seperti tidak senang melihatku?

**End Suho P.O.V**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

"Jadi itu pacarnya Kris. Cukup cantik, ah lebih tepatnya dia lucu. Lumayan juga seleranya Kris." Ucapan itu terlontar dari seorang lelaki tinggi berpenampilan modis denga rambut merah menyala. Dia menghisap rokoknya dengan perlahan sambil terus memperhatikan Kris yang menarik tangan Suho sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya mengikuti tarikan Kris. Lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti ketika dia melihat kedekatan antara Kris dan Suho.

**SM Highschool – Kelas 2-E**

"Hhh… Kenapa sih semua gadis terlihat begitu membenciku sejak aku berpacaran dengan Kris oppa? Mereka bahkan mengatakan aku jelek, bodoh, dan ceroboh." tanya Suho kepada kedua orang sahabatnya Baekhyun dan Sehun. Suho juga sedikit bingung dengan tingkah beberapa gadis yang dengan terang-terangan menyebut dia dengan sebutan-sebutan kasar tersebut. Suho memang bisa merasakan aura tak suka dari mereka hanya saja Suho tak habis pikir mengapa mereka sampai mengejeknya seperti itu. Apakah peristiwa tadi pagi penyebabnya? Tapi Suho tidak berbuat apapun kecuali menerima uluran tangan dari Kris.

Kedua gadis teman sekelas garis miring sahabat Suho itu, saling menatap satu sama lain ketika mereka mendengar pertanyaan dan keluh kesah gadis manis nan polos itu. Mereka berpikir, perlukah mereka menjelaskan hal segamblang itu terhadap Suho? Apakah selama ini Suho benar-benar hanya menganggap semua perilaku 'kejam' gadis-gadis itu hanya karena mereka tipe seorang _bully_.

"Mereka berkata seperti itu kepadamu Suho-ah?" tanya Sehun yang langsung diangguki Suho dengan cepat.

"Benar-benar mereka itu! Walaupun apa yang dikatakan mereka adalah kenyataan tapi jangan langsung di depan orangnya bisa tidak sih?!" geram Sehun kesal meski secara tidak langsung dia juga mengolok Suho, sahabatnya sendiri.

Baekhyun menatap horor kepada Sehun karena berbicara apa adanya, ah bukan, maksudnya Sehun yang berbicara terlalu jujur, ah… itu juga bukan. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba menetralkan pemikiran yang serupa tapi tak sama dengan Sehun.

"Sehunnie! Jangan katakan seperti itu! Suho bukan gadis seperti itu!" protes Baekhyun membela Suho yang sedari tadi menatap Sehun cemberut. Sehun menatap wajah Suho sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba saja Sehun mencubit pipi putih Suho.

"Kau itu tidak jelek Su, kau itu imut. Makanya mereka jadi iri kepadamu." Sahut Sehun akhirnya kalah telak dengan tatapan 'tajam' Suho yang menggemaskan. Mendengar pujian Sehun, Suho pun langsung mengembangkan senyumnya dan membuat Baekhyun juga bernafas lega. Baekhyun tidak mau jika Suho sampai marah kepada Sehun, ya meski hal tersebut tidak mungkin terjadi mengingat hati Suho yang lembut dan baik hati seperti malaikat, namun tetap saja Baekhyun lebih memilih melihat senyum indah dari gadis bermarga Cho tersebut daripada tampangnya yang murah apalagi sampai bersedih.

"Lalu?" suara Suho membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan membuat Sehun melepas pipi Suho.

"Apa?" tanya keduanya.

"Kalian tahu mengapa mereka mengejekku seperti itu? Mengapa mereka begitu membenciku?" tanya Suho lagi polos. Sehun menepuk dahinya sendiri sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap Suho aneh seperti Suho memiliki dua kepala.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau kau hanya berpura-pura bodoh?" tanya Sehun lagi dengan gayanya yang memang sinis dan apa adanya.

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun! Kenapa kau selalu saja begitu?! Jangan dengarkan gadis sinis itu Suho-ah." Sela Baekhyun agar Suho tidak menghiraukan ucapan Sehun. Namun sepertinya kecemasan Baekhyun akan Suho yang kembali kesal dengan Sehun menjadi sia-sia belaka karena Suho sepertinya terlalu 'manis' untuk bisa mengerti bahwa dia baru saja dikomentasi pedas oleh Sehun. Mengapa demikian? Karena detik berikutnya setelah Baekhyun berucap demikian, Suho bertanya kembali kepada Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus berpura-pura Hunnie?" _See_. Dan sekali lagi seorang Oh Sehun menepuk dahinya dan kali ini dia tidak sendiri. Byun Baekhyun ikut menemaninya. Suho benar-benar membuat keduanya temannya frustasi.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa kau berikan aku teman yang polos seperti dia? Pekerjaanku jadi bertambah dua kali lipat karena harus mengurusi anak ini." Doa Sehun yang langsung mendapat tepukan cukup keras di belakang kepalanya dari Baekhyun.

"Kau diam saja!" tegas Baekhyun sambil mendelikkan kedua matanya membuat Sehun memutar matanya malas. Walau diantara mereka, dialah yang paling muda namun Sehun cukup berani kepada kedua temannya itu.

"Suho-ah, dengarkan aku. Benar kata Sehunna sebelumnya. Mereka itu iri karena kau pacarnya Kris sunbae. Mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan hati Kris sunbae jadi mereka melampiaskan kekesalan mereka kepadamu. Jadi jangan perdulikan mereka. Kau cukup bersama dengan Kris sunbae dan semua gangguan itu akan menghilang dengan sendirinya." Nasihat Baekhyun perlahan berusaha menjelaskan sedemikian rupa kepada Suho bahwa dirinya tak perlu ambil pusing dengan tingkah gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan tersebut.

"Benar kata Baekkie, Suho-ah. Kau harus tetap bersama dengan Kris sunbae. Jangan pernah lepaskan pemuda sekeren dia. Sekarang coba kau bayangkan, Kris sunbae itu pemuda yang tampan, tinggi, kapten klub Wushu sekolah kita walaupun sebentar lagi akan lengser karena dia sudah kelas tiga, dan dia cukup pintar. Walau tatapan matanya yang tajam dan sikapnya yang dingin itu membuatnya sedikit menakutkan, tapi dia sangat cocok menjadi pelindung gadis ceroboh seperti dirimu." Tambah Sehun mendukung namun tetap dengan komentar-komentar tanpa sensornya.

"OH SEHUN!" teriak Baekhyun tak tahan dengan tingkah Sehun yang sangat kontradiktif. Disatu sisi dia membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun namun di sisi lain, Sehun seakan belum puas kalau belum mengingatkan kecerobohan Suho. Baekhyun tak pernah mengerti mengapa Sehun senang sekali ikut-ikutan membuat gadis manis nan polos itu semakin merasa kikuk dengan dirinya sendiri. Dan karena sikap Sehun yang seperti itu, Baekhyun pun mulai mewejangi Sehun dengan nasihat-nasihat bijaksana ala orang tua.

Sementara Suho sendiri, gadis mungil itu sedang mencerna perkataan Sehun dan juga Baekhyun. Suho mulai mengerti bahwa kekasihnya itu memang bisa dikatakan sempurna. Seharusnya dulu Kris bisa saja menjadi idola sekolah jika bukan karena reputasinya yang terkenal tukang berkelahi itu. Suho berpikir dan berpikir sampai dia menyimpulkan sesuatu yaitu,

_Kris oppa tidak pernah digandrungi oleh gadis-gadis ini sebelum dia menjadi kekasihku. Kris oppa tidak pernah terusik ketenangannya selama di sekolah sebelum dia bertemu denganku. Jadi apa semua ini salahku?_

**Skip Time – Ruang Guru**

Suho terlihat sedang berdiskusi dengan seorang guru yang bertugas sebagai ketua acara _study trip_ untuk kelas dua. Guru itu sedang menjelaskan beberapa hal kepada Suho yang ditunjuk kelasnya sebagai bendahara dan karena saat rapat Suho berhalangan hadir, Suho baru mendapat penjelasan sekarang.

"Jadi dikelasmu tinggal berapa siswa lagi yang belum membayar Suho-ah?" tanya guru itu. Suho mencoba mengingat dan menghitung dengan jarinya, siapa saja yang belum membayar. Ketika dia sudah ingat, Suho menatap gurunya itu dan menjawab.

"Tinggal tiga siswa lagi seosaengnim."

"Bagus. Nanti jangan lupa kau tagih ya. Ini, kau peganglah uang _study trip_ kelasmu. Kemarin ketua kelasmu yang mengumpulkan lalu memberikannya kepadaku dan karena kau sudah ada, kini aku serahkan kepadamu. Kau yang bertanggung jawab." Ucap guru itu lagi sambil menyerahkan amplop berisi sejumlah uang kepada Suho.

Suho menerima uang tersebut lalu membungkuk hormat dan meninggalkan guru tersebut. Suho menggenggam amplop uang itu dengan erat, takut jika dia lengah sedikit saja, uang itu akan lenyap dari tangannya. Suho terlalu berkosentrasi pada amplop itu sampai dia berjalan tanpa melihat kedepan. Hampir saja dahinya berciuman dengan tembok jika tidak dicegah oleh sebuah tangan yang langsung mendarat lembut di dahi Suho.

"Hati-hati Suho-ah." Ucap suara itu pelan. Tangan itu masih berada di dahi Suho sebelum akhirnya memilih pucuk kepala Suho, menelusuri sambil membelai kepala bulat bermahkotakan rambut ikal tersebut sampai ujungnya yang terletak di bahu Suho. Tangan itu akhirnya menetap di bahu mungil itu.

"Kris oppa!" seru Suho senang melihat Kris setelah beberapa hari ini jarang bertemu dengannya karena jadwal mereka yang sedikit berbeda, dengan Suho yang kelas dua dan Kris yang sudah kelas tiga.

"Kau jadi bendahara kelas?" tanya Kris setelah dia melihat amplop uang yang dipegang oleh Suho.

"Ya oppa. Aku sedikit gugup karena ini uang yang sangat banyak. Tapi aku pasti bisa menyimpannya dengan baik." Ungkap Suho mencoba terdengar yakin dengan dirinya sendiri meski nyatanya tidak. Suho hanya tidak ingin Kris cemas terhadapnya. Suho tidak mau menambah beban Kris yang telah menjadi siswa kelas tiga. Terlebih lagi, Kris pasti sibuk sekali dengan semua persiapannya untuk ujian penerimaan universitas.

"Aku tahu kau pasti bisa Suho-ah." Dukung Kris yakin gadis mungilnya itu mampu melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai bendahara. Dukungan dari Kris membuat Suho tersenyum lebar dan merasa senang. Dia memang suka sekali jika Kris yakin dengan dirinya seolah-olah keyakinan Kris itu menjadi sihir ajaib bagi Suho untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Kris membuat Suho tersadar dari pikirannya. Dia mengangguk.

"Ayo, aku antar. Mana tasmu?" tanya Kris lagi ketika dia tidak melihat Suho memegang tasnya. Suho kelabakan sendiri ketika ditanya soal tas sekolahnya. Dia tak sadar telah meletakkannya di suatu tempat.

"Ah ya! Tas! Mungkin tertinggal di meja Go seosaengnim. Aku kesana dulu oppa."

"Suho-ah. Tak perlu, tasmu disini." Ucap Kris lagi ketika tak sengaja dia melihat tas Suho ada di salah satu meja guru yang mungkin masih mengajar kelas tambahan. Kris juga sebenarnya bingung mengapa Suho bisa meletakkan tasnya disana, namun Kris tak bertanya dan hanya mengambilnya.

"Ayo pulang." ajak Kris setelah tas Suho berada ditangannya. Suho mengangguk lagi dan menundukkan kepalanya, malu karena bisa tak tahu dimana dirinya meletakkan tas sekolahnya sendiri. Tapi karena Suho menundukkan kepalanya, dia jadi tak melihat apa yang berada di depannya sampai,

"Suho-ah! Itu bukan pintu keluar! Itu ruang arsip guru!" seru Kris terkejut karena kekasihnya berjalan menuju ruang arsip guru. Dengan cepat, Kris menarik lengan Suho dan membawanya pergi dari ruang guru tersebut. Namun Suho masih bisa mendengar tawa dari ruang guru tersebut karena kecerobohannya. Mendengar tawa guru-guru dan mungkin beberapa siswa disana, semakin membuat Suho menundukkan kepalanya. Malu sekaligus sedih karena sekali lagi karena sikap cerobohnya itu, Kris menjadi susah.

_Kenapa aku selalu saja menyusahkan Kris oppa? Aku sungguh tak berguna. Dasar Suho bodoh!_

**Skip Time – Rumah Keluarga Cho**

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku oppa." Ucap Suho di depan pagar rumahnya sambil memaksakan senyum diwajah manisnya. Dia masih mengingat kejadian bodohnya di ruang guru tadi. Kris melihat wajah murung Suho dan menghela nafas perlahan. Dia paham bahwa Suho kembali merasa rendah diri karena kejadian di ruang guru.

"Suho-ah…"

"Um… Oppa, besok jika kau ada waktu, maukah kau mengajakku pergi? Aku sedikit bosan di rumah terus." Ucap Suho tak menyadari bahwa dia telah memotong ucapan Kris. Suho sedang berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari kejadian tadi dengan memberanikan dirinya meminta Kris mengajaknya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Suho menunggu jawaban dari Kris dan ketika Kris hanya menatap lurus ke mata Suho dan menjawab dengan satu kata 'hm', membuat Suho menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Suho berpikir bahwa permintannya tadi telah keterlaluan. Suho merasa seharusnya dia tahu diri bahwa Kris sedang sibuk dan waktunya tidak banyak. Mengapa dia dengan gampangnya meminta hal itu kepada Kris.

Sedangkan Kris terus saja menatap kekasih mungilnya yang terus menundukkan kepala. Kris tersenyum sebelum menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Suho dan rambutnya yang lembut dan _puffy_, meminta perhatian Suho. Suho menengadahkan kepalanya dan matanya langsung menatap mata Kris yang menatapnya dengan lembut, apalagi Kris sedikit menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Suho agar bisa menatap lurus mata indah Suho.

"Aku tak bisa besok, tapi hari Minggu aku bisa mengajakmu pergi. Kau tak keberatan?" tanya Kris yang dijawab anggukan oleh Suho. Gadis manis itu tidak bisa berkata apapun karena terlalu malu bertatapan langsung dan sedekat itu dengan Kris. Sementara Kris, memamerkan senyumnya yang jarang terlihat itu lalu mengacak rambut Suho sayang.

"Jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh Suho-ah. Nanti cantikmu hilang jika wajahmu murung terus." Ucap Kris santai lalu kembali membelai rambut Suho sebelum berpamitan dan meninggalkan Suho sendiri dengan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika Kris memujinya cantik. Ditambah dengan perhatian Kris yang tahu tentang kegundahan hatinya dan rasa rendah dirinya. Suho tersenyum, merasa haru dengan semua yang telah Kris lakukan kepadanya.

**Esok Hari**

Suho menatap ke arah langit yang masih menyiram dunia dengan hujan sejak tadi siang. Suho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya karena dia tidak bisa pulang dengan hujan yang terus turun. Padahal dia sudah sangat lelah setelah tadi dia ikut serta dalam berbagai kegiatan kesiswaan di sekolahnya terkait dengan _study trip_ ditambah dengan beban yang dia bawa setelah berbelanja untuk makan malam. Suho hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Akan tetapi, Tuhan berkata lain dengan adanya hujan ini. Kini Suho harus berteduh di sebuah café, menunggu sampai hujan ini reda.

Suho tidak menyadari bahwa sejak dia berteduh, dirinya diperhatikan oleh seorang pria modis berambut merah. Pria itu mengikuti segala gerak gerik Suho sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendekati Suho dan menyapanya.

"Hai gadis manis. Kau sendirian? Mau aku temani?" sapa pria itu centil. Tubuh Suho langsung menegang karena sapaan pria itu. Suho sebenarnya takut tapi dia berusaha menguatkan hatinya lalu berbalik, ingin menghardik pria tersebut karena sudah berani menggodanya.

"Jangan macam-macam ya! Atau nanti aku lempar dengan teh ini. Ini pahit loh!" seru Suho sambil mengacungkan ke depan sebuah bungkusan berisi teh sebagai perisai dirinya.

Sedetik…

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

"Buahahaha! Ya ampun kau lucu sekali! Ahahaha!" tawa keras itu terus terdengar sampai ke dalam café. Suho yang tadinya menunjukkan wajah 'galak' berubah menjadi bingung. Dia memiringkan kepalanya menatap heran pria berwambut merah di depannya yang sekarang memegangi perutnya sendiri, mencoba menghentikan tawanya.

Lalu, tanpa tahu siapa yang mengajak, tiba-tiba kini Suho dan pria berambut merah itu berada di dalam café dan menikmati minumannya masing-masing. Suho terus mencuri pandang terhadap pria yang juga ternyata memandang dirinya dengan seksama. Suho merasa risih dipandangi seperti itu namun dia lebih risih dengan pandangan pengunjung café lainnya yang tertuju kepada mereka berdua. Namun wajar saja, karena pria berambut merah itu sangat tampan sekaligus cantik. Dengan tinggi badan yang seperti model, gaya yang _fashionable_ serta senyum yang memikat, tentu saja semua gadis akan berpaling kepada pria itu. Tak terkecuali para pelayan café yang kini berkelahi demi melayani Suho dan pria misterius tersebut.

"Cho Suho-ssi, kau makan makan apa?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Suho terkejut sehingga tak sengaja dia menjatuhkan sendok gula yang tentu saja berisikan gula.

"Aish!" gerutu Suho mencoba membantu pelayan wanita, yang menang dalam perkelahian kecil diantara pelayan wanita, membereskan tumpahan gula di meja Suho dan pria tersebut. Sebenarnya pelayan wanita itu sedikit kesal karena harus membereskan kekacauan yang ditimbulkan oleh Suho tapi demi bisa lebih lama berdekatan dengan pria misterius nan tampan tersebut, si pelayan wanita pun bersikap manis dan melaksanakan apa yang memang menjadi tugasnya.

"Cho Suho-ssi. Kau mau makan apa? Pesan saja. Aku yang traktir." Sahut pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa darimu. Katakan. Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku dan…"

"Cho Suho-ssi, Kelas 2-E SM Highschool. Kedua orang tuamu sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku turut berduka _by the way_. Kau hanya memiliki satu orang kakak perempuan, Cho Kyuhyun, yang sudah menikah dengan pengusaha sukses, Choi Siwon. Kau tinggal sendiri dan kau selalu belanja untuk makan malammu tepat pada pukul…"

"_Stop_! Kau penguntit ya?! Memangnya apa salahku sampai kau menguntitku?!"

"Oh… Salahmu sungguh besar kepadaku Cho Suho-ssi dan aku pastikan kau akan membayarnya." Ujar pria itu sambil menyeringai penuh arti membuat Suho menatapnya takut. Saking takutnya, Suho sampai menjatuhkan tasnya dan…

"Ah tasku jatuh." …dia berusaha mengambilnya. Namun, karena sifat cerobohnya yang sudah akut, kepalanya terantuk pinggir meja.

"Aww… Sakit!" erangnya.

"Hmph…" pria berambut merah itu berusaha menahan tawanya melihat betapa ceroboh namun menggemaskannya Suho. Gadis didepannya ini seakan memiliki sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya jika sudah sekali saja berhubungan dengannya.

"Jangan tertawa!" pekik Suho kesal karena sejak tadi dirinya terus saja menjadi bahan tertawaan orang asing di hadapannya ini. Alisnya menjadi satu, bibirnya mengerucut, dan pipinya mengembung sehingga pria asing itu ingin sekali mencubit pipi Suho. Namun, pria itu segera sadar bahwa dia masih memiliki misi yang harus dia laksanakan. Misi yang membuatnya sampai bersusah payah mencari tahu tentang gadis bermarga Cho di depannya ini. Misi untuk mengetahui rahasia apa yang dimiliki Suho sehingga bisa membuat 'orang itu' menjadi berubah.

Sementara Suho dan pria itu beradu pandang, ada dua orang gadis yang melihat keduanya dari luar café. Keduanya membelalakkan mata mereka, sungguh mereka sangat terkejut karena Suho bisa bersama seorang pria tampan nan cantik. Mereka berpikir, apa pesona seorang Cho Suho sampai semua pria tampan memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau lihat itu Tiff?" tanya seorang gadis pirang kepada temannya yang dipanggil Tiff itu.

"Ya. Itu si bodoh Cho, Jess." Jawab gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu kepada temannya yang memiliki panggilan Jess itu.

"Dia selingkuh. Cih, mana dengan pria setampan itu lagi." Gerutu si gadis pirang yang ditimpali dengan anggukan oleh si gadis berambut merah kecoklatan.

"Ayo kita beritahu Kris. Sepertinya dia masih di sekolah karena kegiatan klub." Usul Tiff atau Tiffany kepada Jess atau juga bisa dipanggil dengan Jessica.

"Ayo. Pasti dia akan segera diputuskan oleh Kris. Rasakan." Rutuk Jessica berharap Kris akan memutuskan Suho jika mereka memberitahu bahwa Suho sedang berselingkuh.

**SM Highschool – Klub Wushu**

"Pria berambut merah?" suara Kris yang agak berat membuat kedua gadis penggosip nomor satu dan dua di sekolah mereka itu bersemu merah. Mereka merasakan jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat hanya karena suara Kris yang terdengar seksi. Sebenarnya wajar saja mereka begitu terpesona hanya karena mendengar suara Kris karena pemuda dingin itu memang sangat jarang berbicara.

"Y…ya Kris. Pria berambut merah." Jawab Jessica sedikit tergagap tapi dia mampu bersikap biasa lagi dan mulai mencoba menggoda Kris dengan senyum dan bersikap sok imut dihadapan Kris.

"Pria berambut merah." Gumam Kris seakan dia mengenali ciri-ciri yang diberitahu oleh kedua gadis yang dia ketahui seangkatan dengannya itu namun berbeda kelas.

"Ya, pria berambut merah. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau bisa melihat mereka berdua di café dekat _mini market_ dua blok dari sekolah." Ujar Tiffany menjelaskan lebih detail informasi yang mereka dapat.

Kris menatap mereka berdua tanpa ekspresi sebelum akhirnya masuk kembali ke dalam ruang klub dan menutup pelan pintu klub setelah membungkuk sedikit kepada keduanya. Kris tidak begitu perduli ketika Tiffany dan Jessica berteriak memanggil namanya entah untuk apa. Yang ada di pikiran pemuda berdarah campuran Cina-Korea itu adalah semoga Suho baik-baik saja.

_Lebih baik aku memeriksa keadaannya setelah kegiatan klub selesai._

**Rumah Keluarga Cho**

"Hhh… Hari ini sungguh melelahkan." Gumam Suho pada dirinya sendiri. Dia baru saja selesai mengganti seragamnya setelah tadi meletakkan semua barang belajaannya di dapur. Suho lalu duduk di kursi depan meja belajarnya dan merenungkan kembali pembicaraanya dengan pria misterius tadi. Sampai sekarang Suho masih tidak mengerti apa diutarakan oleh pria itu sampai dia merasa Suho bersalah karena telah menjadi seseorang yang merebut kesenangannya.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena sudah merenggut kesenanganku Cho Suho-ssi."_

"_Kesenanganmu? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"_

"_Kau sudah membuatnya berubah. Biasanya dia akan memberikan reaksi yang menarik kerap kali aku menggodanya dan aku sangat suka menggodanya. Bocah itu tidak pernah bisa diajak bercanda. Namun sejak dia bertemu dengan kau, dia lebih tenang dan tidak mudah terpengaruh. Kau merubahnya gadis kecil. Dan itu membuatku penasaran seperti apa gadis yang sudah merubahnya sedemikian rupa."_

"_Dia? Memang siapa yang sudah aku rubah?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Memang siapa sih yang sudah aku rubah?" tanya Suho pada dirinya sendiri masih penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud oleh si pria berambut merah. Suho mencoba mengingat-ingat tapi tak satu pun wajah seseorang yang dia pernah rubah sikapnya.

Suho akhirnya menyerah untuk mengingat siapa kiranya orang yang dimaksud. Dia lalu meraih tas sekolahnya dan bermaksud mengambil amplop uang _study trip_ yang sudah terkumpul semua. Suho ingin menyimpannya dalam laci agar aman. Suho lalu membuka tas dan mencari amplop tersebut. Gadis mungil itu pertama mencari dengan tenang sampai lima menit kemudian dia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya, tak menemukan juga amplop yang diinginkan. Hati Suho menjadi panik dan ketakutan. Dia tidak mengira bahwa dia akan kehilangan amplop berisi uang yang sangat banyak itu.

Suho mencoba untuk tenang dan tidak panik. Dia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskan perlahan. Suho lalu memutuskan untuk menelusuri kegiatannya hari ini untuk mengetahui dimana sekiranya dia meletakkan tasnya saat amplop itu masih ada. Hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Suho saat ini. Maka dengan cepat Suho keluar dari rumah dan menuju satu tempat yang terakhir dia singgahi yaitu café.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke café tersebut. Suho bergegas masuk dan tanpa membuang waktu mulai menanyakan apakah ada pelayan di café itu yang menemukan amplop berwarna merah. Suho sangat berharap bahwa di café itulah amplop uang tersebut terjatuh. Namun harapan Suho tinggal harapan ketika pelayan di café tersebut tidak ada satu pun yang mengetahui adanya amplop merah yang tertinggal. Suho menjadi panik kembali tapi dia tidak mau menyerah sampai disini. Dia masih bisa mencoba mencari di sekolah meski waktu sudah menunjukkan setengah tujuh malam.

"Semoga sekolah masih buka." Harap Suho cemas. Dia lalu beranjak meninggalkan café tersebut. Saat dia keluar, Suho menemukan sebuah telepon umum. Pikirannya melayang kepada Kris, ingin meminta bantuannya. Namun pikiran itu segera ditepis oleh Suho. Dia tidak mau mengganggu Kris. Kehilangan amplop ini adalah keteledorannya. Suho yang akan berusaha menyelesaikan permasalahan ini sendiri. Maka, dengan pemikiran itu Suho langsung pergi menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah, Suho pun kembali mencari keberadaan amplop uang tersebut. Dikelas, di lokernya, di sekitar lorong bahkan Suho menelusuri tangga di sekolahnya dengan harapan amplop itu memang terjatuh disana. Namun sekali lagi Suho harus menelan pil pahit harapan hampa. Suho tidak mampu menemukan amplop itu. Kepanikan dan ketakutan bertambah menjadi dua kali lipat. Gadis itu berdiri di salah satu anak tangga, menundukkan kepala, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menangis.

_Dasar Suho bodoh. Hanya tugas menjaga amplop uang saja kau tidak bisa. Dasar tidak berguna. Pantas saja semua gadis itu mulai mendekati Kris oppa. Mereka pasti berpikir kau sangat tidak pantas untuk Kris oppa. Gadis ceroboh, jelek dan menyusahkan seperti aku memang tidak pantas untuk Kris oppa. Kris oppa…_

Suho terus menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa sangat sedih, malu dan kecewa terhadap dirinya. Suho tidak pernah mau seceroboh sekarang, namun semua hal yang dia lakukan selalu saja tidak pernah sesuai dengan keinginannya. Apa yang dia lakukan selalu saja berakhir dengan kekacauan.

Suho terus menangis sampai dia tak sadar dia melangkah maju. Dia hampir saja jatuh dari tangga jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh…

"SUHO-AH! AWAS!" …Kris.

Suho terkejut bukan main ketika dia hampir saja jatuh dari tangga. Wajahnya memucat karena takut. Sedangkan Kris, dia menghela nafas lega karena berhasil menyelamatkan Suho. Kris lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Suho dan membawa gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Kris menumpukan dagunya di kepala Suho sementara Suho menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris dan melingkarkn kedua lengan rampingnya di pinggang dan punggung Kris.

"Kau terluka?" tanya Kris setelah dia merasa Suho mulai tenang. Suho hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tadi menangis ya?" tanya Kris lagi. Suho terdiam sesaat sebelum kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Kris tersenyum dengan kebohongan Suho.

"Jangan bohong Suho-ah. Airmatamu membasahi bajuku." Mendengar hal tersebut, Suho langsung memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Kris.

"Ma… maafkan aku op…oppa… Ak… aku…"

"Sshh…" Kris meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Suho agar Suho tidak memberikan alasan lagi. Dia lalu menghapus airmata yang masih berbekas di sudut mata Suho dan pipi putih mulus miliknya.

"Kau pasti sangat ketakutan tadi." Duga Kris dan tepat sasaran. Wajah Suho memerah karena sekali lagi Kris berhasil membaca pikirannya. Kris tersenyum lalu kembali menarik tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tak perlu cemas. Amplop itu aman."

"Huh? Bagaimana oppa tahu kalau aku sedang mencari…"

"Hyung." sela Kris memanggil seseorang yang dia panggil dengan sebutan hyung. Suho berbalik sedikit meski tubuhnya masih dalam kungkungan lengan kekar Kris. Suho mengikuti arah pandang Kris dan menemukan pria berambut merah yang sama dengan yang dia temui di café tadi sedang bersandar di bawah tangga sambil memegang sebuah amplop merah.

"Hai. Kau mencari ini bukan?!" ucap pria itu santai.

"Hyung." panggil Kris dengan nada yang datar namun cukup tegas dan emnusuk. Kris seakan memperingatkan agar orang tersebut tidak bertindak macam-macam.

"Aku mengerti adikku tersayang." Ucap orang itu lagi dengan manis meski dari nadanya dia sedikit kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena merasa takut dengan adik yang seharusnya takut kepadanya dan bukan sebaliknya. Suho sendiri kaget bukan kepalang ketika dia menyadari bahwa pria tersebut adalah kakak Kris.

_Pantas saja aku merasa dia mirip dengan seseorang._ Batin Suho.

"Berikan amplop itu kepadanya hyung." ucap Kris penuh dengan tekanan. Kris menuntun Suho menuruni tangga agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan pria berambut merah tersebut. Sedangkan pria tersebut yang ternyata memang kakak kandung Kris, bernama Zhoumi Wu, masih dengan kekesalan di hatinya memutar matanya, jengah dengan sikap sang adik yang dingin namun mengintimidasi tersebut. Dia segera menyerahkan amplop berisikan uang itu kepada Suho.

Suho menerimanya dengan senang hati. Suho begitu lega karena ternyata amplop ini tidak hilang. Dia memeluk erat amplop itu, berterima kasih kepada Tuhan dan juga kepada Kris dan Zhoumi.

"Terima kasih oppa. Jika tidak ada oppa, mungkin aku akan mencari di sekolah sampai pagi." Ucap Suho kepada Kris. Kris menatap lekat Suho yang masih terlihat shok dengan kejadian ini. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Suho lalu memberi isyarat kepada sang kakak untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan Suho yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Kris. Sedangkan Zhoumi, dia hanya mengikuti isyarat Kris.

"Kenapa Kris?"

"Hyung. Semua ini tidak akan terjadi jika hyung tidak berbuat iseng kepadanya." Tegur Kris tidak senang dengan perbuatan kakaknya yang selalu saja usil.

"Lho? Seharusnya kau senang karena aku sudah membantu kekasih kecilmu itu. Jika bukan karena aku pasti dia akan terus mencari amplop itu. Jadi ini bukan salahk… Ough!" Zhoumi berteriak kesakitan kala tinju Kris melayang ke perutnya dengan telak.

"Jangan diwajah bukan?!"

"Ka… kau… sang… sangat… penger… pengertian wahai ad…adikku." Ucap Zhoumi sambil menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Walau begitu, Zhoumi masih bersyukur karena Kris tidak memukulnya di wajah yang menjadi kebanggaannya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Suho. Dia tentu semakin kaget dengan perilaku kedua Wu bersaudara itu. Suho tidak mengerti mengapa Zhoumi justru seperti berterima kasih kepada Kris yang sudah memukulnya. Jawabannya,

**Minggu Siang**

"Karena sejak kecil, bocah tidak tahu diri ini selalu memukulku di wajah saat dia marah." Jelas Zhoumi di sela kegiatannya mengganggu kencan Suho dan Kris.

"HYUNG!"

"Setidaknya aku berterima kasih untuk itu kepadamu Suho-ssi. Pengaruhmu sungguh luar biasa." Itulah perkataan Zhoumi yang membuat wajah Suho memerah sepenuhnya. Terlebih lagi ketika dengan tegasnya Kris menyatakan kepada Zhoumi saat pria itu terus saja berusaha untuk memeluk Suho demi menggoda Kris.

"Jangan peluk-peluk gadisku hyung! Suho milikku!"

**END**

**( ****。・****_****・。****)****人****(****。・****_****・。****)**

**n4oK0's notes :** One Shot selanjutnya dari Suho dan Kris Series. Untuk chapter ini, masih 90% mengikuti alur cerita manganya, meski yang 10% lagi tambahan sedikit dari Nao.

Bagi yang merasa penggemar SNSD, sorry ya kalo nama idolanya dipinjem bentar. Kalo ga suka, anggap aja mereka bukan dari grup itu (tapi nao sih visualisasi orangnya dari mereka _ I don't hate them, I just don't fond of them)

Masih akan ada beberapa chappy lagi, tapi kalau menurut amazing readers, cerita ini tidak cocok lagi dengan selera, feel free to tell me and I will end it ^^v

Udah gitu aja. Gomen untuk typos dan kegajean dan lain-lain. Kalo ngerasa di chapter ini ada yg aneh misalnya hilang kata or kurang apa gitu, let me know. I'll try to fix it.

Silahkan meninggalkan jejak.

Sankyu and peace all

^^n4oK0^^


	3. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**Hi amazing readers. Per hari ini Acc Nao di ffn ini akan Nao tutup a.k.a. Nao tidak post disini lagi. Semua FF yang masih bersambung akan diteruskan di Wordpress Nao. Jadi bagi yang nunggu update terbaru, silahkan berkunjung. **

**It's been an amazing journey with you guys here. Bubye. I wish all the best to you. See you in my WP.**

**Terima kasih atas dukungan amazing readers selama ini.**

**Sampai ketemu lagi.**

**Sankyu and Peace All**

**n4oK0**


End file.
